


Spreadsheets

by UnsulliedSacrilege



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Verse 2 - Post Game, Willpower, complete mockery of accents, crack!fic, no offence meant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:33:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13947801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsulliedSacrilege/pseuds/UnsulliedSacrilege
Summary: Noctis tries, he really does, but then Prompto starts distracting him. What else was he supposed to do?





	Spreadsheets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [parasox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasox/gifts).



> For [parasox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/parasox/works) who needed a positive mental image of spreadsheets to counteract the negative.  
> For [Somnus_Divinia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnus_divina/works) who was there.  
> For [CandiedIllusions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/candiedillusions/works) and [notempty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notempty/works) who laughed along with us.
> 
> (Thanks also go to candied for reading over this for me, sorry you almost missed you train stop!)
> 
> Inspired by a conversation in [FFXV Writers Discord](https://ffxvwriters.tumblr.com/) where spreadsheets were brought up along with Russian Grandmother Prompto. This is for you Para <3

"Prom, please. Just five more minutes. I have to get these reports off to Specs otherwise he'll be on me like a ton of bricks and I really can't deal with him right now," his left eye twitched. "Please," he begged. "Let me finish this last spreadsheet."

"Oh," Prompto sighed dramatically and flopped back down onto the bed. "I've got your spreadsheets right here," his voice lowered seductively and Noctis turned around…

…and immediately wished he hadn't. Prompto, naked, was spread-eagled on the crisp white bedsheets of his bed.

When he was sure Noctis was watching him he brought a finger to his mouth and pushed it in slowly, before withdrawing it and pulling down his bottom lip. His other hand drifted down to cover his already-erect cock almost as if he was shy. Noctis swallowed.

“Five more minutes…”

“You said that five minutes ago,” Prompto ran his thumb over his lips as he pouted.

Noctis stifled a moan and reluctantly turned away, surprised at his own willpower. The Noctis of ten years ago wouldn't have given a damn about spreadsheets and would have jumped on Prompto the first time he'd called his name. Now, however, this Noctis, a Noctis who'd been through hell and back for his country was a king. And this king had fucking spreadsheets to finish.

"Don't you have a Kingsglaive report to submit?" he asked, trying to distract them both so he could return to the task at hand.

The task at hand, however, was slightly waylaid, when an actual hand twisted into his hair, tugging slightly and Noctis regretted his word choice.

"I submitted it ahead of the deadline so I could spend the evening with you," his Captain of the Kingsglaive purred into his ear, a sound that went straight to his cock.

Noctis groaned and jerked forward, forcing Prompto's hand out of his hair. There was a shuffle behind him as Prompto sat back, the rustle of sheets as they were no doubt pulled up around him.

"I could  _ bundle myself up like a little homeless lady,"  _ he said, voice unnecessary high and pouty as he quoted a line from a movie they watched the other night.

Out of the corner of his eye, Noctis saw that Prompto had taken his sheet, pulled it up over his head and wrapped around his shoulders, bunching them in front of him.

Noctis smirked. "You look like an old Russian grandmother," he said, eyes firmly on the cell he was supposed to be merging.

Prompto's voice lowered and became scratchy. He'd always been freakishly good at mimicking voices and accents. "Kome to Babushka," he said in a Russian accent. "Babushka vill look after you."

Noctis shuddered, it was too realistic, he successfully merged his cell and typed in the equation required.

"Too creepy?" a nod, "how about this?" He whipped off the sheet and wrapped it around his shoulders like a cape, His voice changed again, this time mimicking a stereotypical vampire. "I vant to suck your blood," he leant forward slightly and nibbled on Noctis' neck. "Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah." he breathed.

A shiver ran down Noctis' spine, and he shifted in his seat. Eyes still intensely focused on the spreadsheet in front of him.

The sheet rustled again and Noctis stole a glance as Prompto fashioned it into a dress. It wrapped around his waist from the back to the front and the two ends were brought up and over his chest to cross in front and be tied in a knot behind his neck. It was crude, but it was effective, leaving a little bit of nipple poking out from where he’d crossed it over and the slit at the front gave both easy access and left nothing to the imagination. To finish off his look he stole a pillowcase and placed it onto his head, arranging it like long hair, cascading down over his shoulder and to Noctis’ disappointment, hiding the nipple slip.

"I give you good blowjob ya?" the voice was high, the accent Scandinavian. Noct's finger pause mid click, Prompto saw and smirked. "You like that don't you?" his fingers found Noctis' thigh and tiptoed up towards his groin. "You vant me to suck your cock whilst you suck at spreading the sheets?"

Noct tried to think of a witty comeback but a slight pressure on his cock curtailed any thought he had.

"You vant this? Ya?"

Noctis swallowed and tried to focus on the screen.

"Ooh IF statements," Prompto slipped back into his normal common Lucian accent as he glanced over Noctis' shoulder at his computer screen. "Let's see, =IF(Noct>Come, "Return Favour", "Finish report"). How does that sound?"

His hand was fully cupping Noctis' arousal now, palming him through the track pants he'd put on in exchange for his kingly raiment.

Noctis expelled a little bit of air from his lungs and squirmed slightly as Prompto squeezed just that little bit tighter.

"Do we have a deal?" Prompto breathed into Noctis neck again, teeth grazing at his neck. "You concentrate, I please?"

"What do you get out of it?" Noctis finally managed to huff out. Fingers hovered over the ctrl and c buttons.

Prompto licked Noctis' neck, causing another shiver to ripple through him. "The satisfaction of knowing that the King of Lucis, nay, Eos is literally putty in my hands… or tongue as it were," and for good measure he gave another lick before nibbling on the lobe of his ear.

Noctis had always been weak to Prompto's ways, even before the whole mess that brought them to now had started. Right now, however, there was nothing Noctis' wanted more than to spin around, push Prompto into the bed and fuck him senseless. The spreadsheet for Ignis was the only thing that was holding him back. Budget allocations for the new schools, the housing estates in the old refugee quarter, meal plans for the elderly. It was all important and all due in Ignis' email folder three hours ago. He couldn't let his country down, even if Prompto was pouting and looking so fucking gorgeous, wearing nothing but a sheet as a dress.

He clicked on another cell, selected the small square in the bottom corner and dragged it over, copying the contents of the cell into the next five cells. He selected the font colour and highlighted the cell, before finally, giving a little nod.

Noctis' chair moved as it was rolled back to allow Prompto to slip off the bed and duck down underneath the desk. He settled himself, before pulling Noctis' chair back towards him.

Noctis shifted his ass towards the end of the chair, spreading his legs to allow Prompto to sit comfortably in between. From this angle he couldn't see anything that was happening under the desk, only flinch at every touch and moan in anticipation as hands, slowly but surely walked up his legs, to be placed firmly on each thigh.

"Those cells aren't going to merge themselves, your Majesty," came Prompto's voice from somewhere near his groin. And it was then, with Prompto's voice low and sultry, full of teasing, did Noctis know that he'd lost the bet before he'd even started.

He let out a low moan as the cold air hit his arousal. Prompto having pulled down his pants in order to release it from its confines. Pants around his ankles he shuddered as two hands, tentatively ghosted their way around his length and he bucked up.

Prompto chucked and a single finger was placed on his tip, moving in a little circle as it spread the pre-cum that had already formed. "Giving up already Noct? I thought you had more willpower than this?" Prompto was close to him and Noctis jerked involuntarily when he felt Prompto's hot breath on his cock.

He clenched and unclenched his fist above the table, quashing the urge he had to reach down and run his hands through Prompto's hair. His other hand, his right, stayed firmly on the mouse to his computer. He did have more willpower than this and that struck a chord in him. Never one to back down to a challenge no matter how much at a disadvantage he was at… he shuddered as Prompto's tongue started at the base of his cock and licked all the way to the top, swirling at the tip. The action knocked all reasonable thought out of Noctis' head.

"Urgh, Prom…"

"Five more minutes, Noct…" came the teasing reply and Noctis clenched his left fist again. "Go on now, can't keep Ignis waiting for that spreadsheet…"

Noctis really wanted to tell Prompto where he could shove these stupid spreadsheets, but he refrained, especially when after a little shift, he felt the tip of his length engulfed in the warmth of Prompto's mouth. He saved his work before all rational thought went out the window.

"Noct," Prompto slid his mouth up and kissed the tip before speaking. "I don't hear you working."

"Fuck… Prom…" Noctis ground out when Prompto's mouth resumed its ministrations. He was only halfway down his length, but his tongue was swirling around causing the millions of nerve endings to scream in pleasure. With a shaking breath, he unclenched his hand and hovered his fingers over the keyboard, whilst moving the mouse to select the cell he needed.

Fingers circled the base of his cock, squeezing to curb any inclinations he had of finishing too soon, and the sensation of it cause Noctis to delete an important formula.

"Shit.." he moaned and snakingly undid his mistake. There was no way he was going to be able to have the steady hand or the right frame of mind he needed to complete his task right now, not now that Prompto had placed his other hand on his balls, weighing them up in his hand, pressing a fingernail into the sensitive bit of skin on the underside of his cock.

He pulled up his email client, wrote what was probably an unintelligible message to his advisor, before saving all his work thus far. He pushed away from the desk slightly, giving him enough room to glance down at his lover. Violet eyes met cobalt and Noctis groaned with lust before reaching out and grabbing a hold of the sheet Prompto still had tied around him. Prompto came up for air, the soft slick of moisture the only sound as he withdrew his mouth. Noctis grinned and pulled him up for a kiss.

He could taste himself on his lover's lips, the salty and bitterness that was unique to himself. Detangling his feet from his track pants he kicked them away and with the momentum of the kiss, Noctis pulled them both up, spun around and deftly pushed Prompto onto the bed before climbing up and settling himself between his lover’s legs.

"What happened to the spreadsheet?" Prompto gasped, as Noctis took charge and peppered little tiny kisses along his collarbone before dipping down to pull a nipple into his mouth.

"I'd much rather spread these sheets," he murmured, still focusing on a nipple, sucking on it and scraping it gently with his teeth. His left hand moved to pinch the neglected nipple between two fingers, rolling it slightly whilst the other hand dipped low. It parted the folds of Prompto's dress sheet and drifted over his hard and erect cock reaching around to his entrance.

Prompto giggled and a slow smirk graced his features as Noctis realised, with amounting arousal, that Prompto had come prepared.

He sat up leaving Prompto breathless and squirming below him and reached out to grab the bottle of lubricant that rested in the desk drawer. Lathering up a single digit, he pressed into his lover, curling slightly so it hit just the right spot to cause Prompto to let out a low guttural moan in pleasure.

"More…" he panted and Noctis grinned. He was in charge now.

"I think I'm fine like this thank you," and he pushed in again, pressing up against the prostate.

"Tease," Prompto ground out, bucking his hips up in an attempt to get what he wanted.

Noctis withdrew and used that same finger to trace a line up Prompto's thigh, stopping just short of his pulsing cock. He bent over and placed a chaste kiss on his lover's lips. Smiling when he pulled back and Prompto tried to follow. "It takes one to know one."

"Fuck you," Prompto muttered, trying to sit up, but Noctis place a hand on his chest, pushing him back down into the bed as he shifted back between Prompto's legs and lifted them, allowing him better access.

"No," he said with a glint. "Fuck you," and in one swift move he'd taken a hold of his own cock and pushed it into Prompto's entrance causing any verbal retaliation Prompto had, to be turned into an incoherent mess.

They were both close, the teasing Prompto had done whilst Noctis had been working had aroused him more than he cared to admit and because of this Noctis felt the need to tease him back.

He went slow, never thrusting deep enough to cause the ultimate pleasure, nor to completely satisfy him, he also left him untouched. Prompto moaned and bucked, hands drifting towards his leaking cock as Noctis continued his almost lazy thrusts. Noctis grabbed his lover's hands linking their fingers, holding them tight and more importantly away from his cock.

"Noct… "Prompto muttered, his voice breaking as his king, lover and best friend pushed it to him. "I need…. Urgh…. I need more… please…"

The sound of Prompto begging for more broke Noctis. Dropping his hands and instead placing his own on Prompto's hips to steady him, he thrust in, deep hard and fast. Prompto arched his back to meet his thrust, his voice rising into a shout as he finally got what he wanted. One quick stroke of his aching cock and he was coming in spurts and bounds over his chest, his breathing ragged as Noctis continued to pump him through his climax. It only took two more deep thrusts before he was coming as well, filling Prompto from inside. He withdrew, and slumped forward, locking his lips onto his boyfriend's own.

Hands rose to his back and in a single movement, he was being rolled over, Prompto nestled beside him, their legs entwined. "I win," he breathed, laying his head in the crock of Noctis' arm, as his hand drifted over Noct's shirt and placed with a nipple through the fabric.

Noctis, just huffed, and raised his free hand to rest behind his head, as he stared up at the ceiling, pleasantly satisfied. "I can use that in the council room can I? The spreadsheets aren't done because Captain Argentum thought to spread a different type of sheet?"

Prompto blushed and buried his head further into Noctis' side. "Fine you win, I will have the internal satisfaction of unravelling you."

Noctis looked down at him, a ghost of a smile on his lips as he realised a way they could drag this out. "Tell you what, credit where credit is due and I will admit to your… shall we say… helping hand, if you can do better than I did."

Prompto looked up, intrigued etched on his perfect features. "I'm listening."

'Well, what’s that formula you said? If I come, then I return the favour, if I don’t then I complete my spreadsheet. The way it stands is that IF statement was proven true, so I now have the action to follow through with. You sit at the desk and finish my spreadsheet, whilst I return the favour. You win, I give you credit."

"And If you win?"

Noctis shrugged. "I'll have a finished report and a happy advisor."

"Oh, it's on like cherries on a cheesecake," Prompto grinned, rolling away from Noctis, so he was lying on his back. "Just give me time to you know…" he gestured down to below his legs and Noctis chuckled before rolling onto his side to gently stroke what Prompto had been referring to. This was going to be good, he thought as Prompto let out a little whimper in pleasure.


End file.
